


Club Chaos

by The_exiled_mochi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Multi, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_exiled_mochi/pseuds/The_exiled_mochi
Summary: Club Chaos was anything but a simple club...Those who dared venture through were swept away and easily seduced by the nights many sinful secret pleasures.But of course, that’s why they came in the first place.
Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Club Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> and I'm back with another prostitution fic. I know I haven't finished the other one I had been working on but I've got new ideas for different things. Plus I really wanted to try writing for Sonic the hedgehog since like forever I just never had the courage too lols! 
> 
> So to help out with the story I scribbled down a list of characters and what their roles are in the story just so nobody forgets who's who
> 
> World(s): Mobius (there might be some slight AU in the be warned guys. In this world theres no resistance but theirs definitely Eggman and villains running around so it's more like a turf wars between gangs. My familiarity with their world isn’t that great, lols, so bear with me through my horrible geography of a fictional planet xD 
> 
> Warning(s): sex, violence(possible), language, rape (possible), Drug use? abuse(possible) am I missing anything? just being safe feel free to point out anything I miss :D 
> 
> list of club hosts:  
> Sonic   
> Amy  
> Tikal  
> Rouge - costume/choreographer   
> Silver   
> Wave the Swallow  
> Fiona the fox
> 
> Club employees:  
> Gadget - stage tech  
> Tails - stage tech  
> Knuckles - bouncer  
> Vector - stage music   
> Charmy - waiter  
> Cream - waitress   
> Shadow - bar tender   
> Espio - bar tender
> 
> Gang Members:  
> Scourge - Mob King  
> Fang the sniper/Nack the weasel  
> Jet the hawk  
> Storm the albatross  
> Bean the dynamite green duck  
> Bark the polar bear
> 
> *Eggman is a force all his own (I dont really see his ego letting him join forces with other villains? We'll see as the story progresses)

Chapter 1: (Piolet) 

In Station square near Casinopolis, all creatures of the night ventured to their favorite attractions as it neared the midnight hours. Those who dared venture through were swept away and easily seduced by the nights many sinful secret pleasures. But of course, that’s why they came in the first place.

Music blared, followed by speeding cars and half drunken beings squealing, laughing and hollering all making their way towards neon lighting.

About half a block away from the bright casino stood a brightly lit club. Its sign glowing against the surrounding area in a violet aura. The sign read, Club Chaos in fancy lettering. Though new, everyone knew of its existence. Particularly because of its notorious owner Scourge the Hedgehog. The self proclaimed king and leader of a rag tag team of misfits now claiming most of Central Station and Station Square as their territory. Now Club Chaos sat in the middle of it all as the kings pride and joy.

Club Chaos though was anything but a simple dance club. 

A luxurious limousine slowly rolled up to the club, vibrant green neon lights glowing beneath the vehicle. Mobians waiting to get in moved aside or gathered just to get a glimpse of the vehicles occupants in excitement as if some big celebrity just came through. In a sense, they were though and it showed as a red echidna walked up and opened a door automatically. Out stepped the emerald hedgehog, his signature sneaker stepping on the curb sporting a cocky grin. A group of cat girls had their phones out snapping pictures getting the hedgehogs attention and he turned to them lowering his red glasses revealing his blue eyes and gave them a wink. Instantly they squealed and turned red as he laughed and walked away. His companions all followed out of the car after him entering the building speaking animatedly between each other. By standers stared after them excitedly and some a little worried knowing the team of miscreants that just walked in. If rumors were true, then trouble was sure to follow. 

Inside the club a stage was lit up, neon blue and pink lighting as a bat girl in a black thong and a pink heart shaped top danced around a poll. Scourge looked on with a grin, the lights and the dancer reflected on his glasses made it look almost eerie with his pointed teeth. 

"Oh! Mr. Scourge I didn’t know you were c-coming in today?" The hedgehog frowned glancing back to see a teenage bunny in a little orange maids outfit. Her ears were adorned with light blue ribbons that matched the bow on her dress. 

"Cream babe, how many times I gotta tell ya to drop the mister?" She smiled sheepishly. The empty tray she was holding was covering the lifted frilly skirt. 

"I'm sorry m- I mean Scourge, w-would you like to prepare your usual table? 

The self proclaimed king looked back at his boys and the many creatures quickly beginning to fill the place up.

"Ya, will ya sweetheart? Oh and be a doll and get the drinks ready." Cream nodded happily turning to leave.

"Bring out my usual’s too while you’re at it."

The rabbit froze for a second and turned around smiling but her eyes were closed, he couldn't see the lie behind the innocent smile. Scourge was turned around anyways with arms crossed admiring the bat girl spreading her legs as she leaned against the metal pole seductively. Cream sighed putting on her best smile.

"Yes sir." The rabbit reached up to adjust her ear piece and pushed a button. 

"Charmy? Th-the boss is here, can you get their table ready please?" She waited for a reply and nodded. Cream turned around suddenly tugging lightly on the green hedgehogs leather jacket.

"S-Scourge sir? you can follow me to your table now." 

He nodded calling over the guy and followed the rabbit bouncing in her step happily. She seemed to be in tune to the music playing in the club. They followed her up a set of illuminated set of a spiral stairway. She lead them over to the very end just above the stage, a red stain curtain separating the booths. 

Cream motioned her hand for the men to sit and she reached up to her earpiece obviously getting a response from someone when she nodded happily glancing over at the green hedgehog. 

"Okkie dokkie, you guys hang tight and they’ll be right in okay? Espio should be over with some drinks if not I'll come back around sound good?" The guys looked unfazed taking out cigarettes and other things in plastic bags- Cream blinked curiously at one bag in particular, was that coke? Scourge spoke bringing her out of the trance.

"Ya whatever, just make it quick will ya?" She nodded spinning around, the movement revealing a cute set of white frilly underwear and a fluffy bunny tail. 

Scourge looked away he wasn’t in the younger girls. He leaned back against the plush seating his left arm stretched out against the headrest as he lit a cigar with the other. Blue eyes looked over to the right catching sight of one of his boys trying to wipe some powder off his beak breathing in a little noisily.

 _'Stupid duck...'_ He shook his head as the polar bear smacked the back of the green ducks head making him squawk rather comically. The guy all started laughing.

"We just got here and your already starting with that shit? you’re bad enough as it is without it Bean." The duck smiled rubbing the back of his with a sniffle.

"I cant help it, I just got the stuff I had to try it." The polar bear sighed along with the other three member of their group just then a twin tailed teen fox came pulling back the curtain. He was wearing a simple light blue dress shirt with some jeans and a grey coat jacket. 

"They're ready boss." A pink hedgehog wearing a glittery white small skin tight dress walked in followed by a red fox wearing a black strappy top and a matching black mini skirt. 

Scourge looked away from the two girls and glanced back at the fox seemingly annoyed.

"Hey Tails, there's one missing?" The fox boy looked around nervously and vanished behind the curtain quickly. the girls were setting down between the men distributing drinks. On the other side of the curtain the guys could hear the fox boy trying not to raise his voice as he argued with someone else. 

"Are you serious right now?! He’s there now, get in there!" Tails sounded irritated while trying to keep his voice down.

"No dammit, the dudes a grimy pig! Plus… he pisses me off." There was a loud groan before the fox boy replied. 

"Bro if you do this I’ll buy you like twenty chili dogs when we got off tonight." There was a moment of silence before a sigh could be heard with a shuffle of movement. 

"Fine! I’ll go already, but you better hold up your end." 

"Yes! yes! please anything, will you just get in there already? please!?" The voice chuckled as a hand pulled back the curtain.

"Ya, ya, alright already." Scourge sat now seemingly posed with the cigar in lips his arm resting over the seat and playing with his lighter in the other. 

"What took you so long blue, couldn't figure out what ta wear for me?" 

Blue eyes glanced up from the glasses slightly falling off his nose. Blue eyes scanned over the hedgehogs body making him squirm a little uncomfortably. Scourge grinned, it boosted his ego seeing how much his presence affected the other. 

The blue hedgehog was wearing a loose fitting white crop top with a glittery red heart on it and some tiny faded jean shorts. Scourge did a double take when he looked down at the slender azure legs because he noticed they were covered by fishnet stockings. If his grin could become any wider he might just start looking like the joker.

"Nice..." Blue rolled his eyes, one hand on his hip the other hanging at his side. Scourge loved his attitude. Till peach lips opened and started moving with a snarky remark.

"Bite me asshole, don’t give yourself so much credit, you think I'd waste such precious time on you?" Scourges brow was twitching notably and the guys around the table were silent as they shared drinks with the girls sitting in their laps beginning to feel a little worried. 

"Look blue get your pretty little ass over here and play host or we can go to one of the back rooms again and I can make you.”

Blue glared at green for a moment before finally sighing defeated and let his arms go slack against his sides as he swayed his way to the green hedgehog. Scourge quickly reached out for a slender hip pulling the unwilling body against him. Blues head looked up from being squished up against a scarred chest with a deep blush still rather angry.

"I fucking hate you..." Scourge laughed loudly, blues face bouncing on the green hedgehogs chest just a little. Emerald eyes looked away fisting a hand over the hedgehogs scarred chest. 

"I know babe, I love you too!" Scourge barked out another laugh.

The tension slowly began to dissipate and with that the group settled down to friendly banter and gossip. The girls giggled as they poured drinks and did other things the blue hedgehog didn’t really want to think about. 

He continued his night on autopilot serving drinks, and entertaining the king. Blue couldn’t really remember how many he had poured or how many he had actually downed for that matter. By the time they had left it was almost morning. The blue hedgehog suddenly bolted almost in a blur as he made his way towards the bathrooms. A door was kicked open and the sound of a toilet seat being lifted could be heard followed by dry heaving and finally full on vomiting. As soon as he was finished he flushed the toilet and sat down on the cold black tiled floor with a sob. Alcohol never really sat well in his stomach. 

The door to the bathroom opened slowly making blues ears perk up as the foot steps neared his stall. He would’ve replied had he not been fighting the urge to throw up again. Green eyes looked down below the stall door seeing neatly shined black boots. 

"Hedgehog?" He knew that smooth dark voice. Blue tried desperately to seem as presentable as possible, though looking pale and slightly sweaty from being sick didnt really work to his advantage. Blue gave his best smile he really did but when the door opened and red eyes glanced down at him concerned-

  
 _'Damn it...'_ He couldn't really keep up the lie, not with that face looking at him so... _pitifully._

"Sonic.... Are you alright?" The blue hedgehog sighed defeated coming out of his thoughts. His sluggish body sat up and the other moved to help Sonic stand. 

"You worry to much Shads, I'm fine. Really." Sonic smiled brightly trying to prove a point.

Shadow only sighed picking up blue from the floor he walked out of the stall and set him down on the bathroom counter. Sonic watched him with curious large green eyes like a child as Shadow fished around his pockets taking out a red handkerchief. The dark hedgehog spoke softly.

"I wish you wouldn't be so reckless with yourself..." Blue laughed lightly watching Shadow as he removed his gloves to run the cloth under warm water. 

"That’s funny Shads, look at where we work. This place **_is_** reckless." 

Dark hands rung the cloth and he turned grabbing a peach chin and started scrubbing at the face a little more rough than necessary.

" **Hey! Ow!** Shads! What the- that hurts! What are you doing, trying to ruin my face?!" Shadow frowned rising off the cloth.

"No you moron, I'm trying to clean up your vomit covered face. Excuse me for actually giving a fuck." Sonic sighed then sniffled, his fists gripped the edge of the counter tightly as he spoke up almost in a whisper.

"I fucking hate Scourge..." Shadow smiled softly petting the blue hedgehogs head between the ears. 

"I know blue... We all do..." 

"That stupid prick... Thinks he owns me and I hate it…” The dark hedgehog huffed out a sad laugh taking out a pack of cigarettes from the back pocket of his trousers. He looked around mindlessly until a lighter was shoved in his face Sonic smiling happily on the counter. 

  
“I’m a host, I’m supposed to be prepared for everything.” Shadows eyes narrowed as he allowed Sonic to light his cigarette. He held it there on his lips for a moment before turning and releasing a puff of smoke.

  
“He does, you know?” Sonics smile faltered his eyes staring expectantly waiting for Shadow to finish the sentence.

  
“In a way he owns all of us here in this damn building but you… Now that’s different. He’s got his eyes set on you…” 

  
Sonic took the cigarette angrily and took a long drag. He could feel the smoke invading his lungs and the longer he held it in he began to feel lightheaded and it felt amazing but damn he needed air to breath and he coughed out the horrible stuff. The back of his throat burning as if someone lit a match back there. Shadow smirked.

"That was stupid."

  
“S-sorry, I can’t really handle smoking either.”

Sonic coughed spitting into the sink. When he turned back Shadow saw a different expression on the usually cheerful face. He couldn’t quite place it but it made him feel sad somehow. Sonics voice broke the silence. 

  
“Do you think we’ll make it if we ran away?”

Shadow blinked at the blue hedgehog in front of him. Red eyes locked with green and for a moment Shadow wanted considered the crazy idea. Sonic looked so serious he wasn’t sure if he should take the comment lightly though and it scared him. 

  
“What?” Shadow replied and then they were both silent for the longest time and Sonic started laughing hysterically, the dark hedgehog almost thought blue went completely insane.

  
“Geeze Shadow, I’m kidding! If we even think about leaving Scourge might just kill you and hell probably screw my ass till I cant walk straight anymore.”

  
It probably wasn’t the right moment but Shadow laughed flicking ashes on the floor.

  
“Ya you’re probably right. Anyways want me to take you home?”

Sonic smiled with a light nod he let the other help him off the counter and they walked out of the bathroom together hoping the next day would be a lot better.


End file.
